Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a bright girl, full of life, but lonely and sheltered by his father. It has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but still does not know. From his father he inherited a love of reading and great intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere when saying what she thinks. She just wants to find his place in the world. Returning to Buenos Aires, began to take private piano lessons in the "Stud!o 21", a prestigious music academy. There he discovers a new world that will find its own destiny and family history. At first his colleagues see it as a shy and rather nerdy, but soon discover their true character is in love with Tomás, but for different confusion and back and forth does not show, León uses these situations to try to woo her . Despite all this, his father tries to keep away from any candidate acknowledging that "it is very small". Violetta is played by Martina Stoessel.Draga vio esti foarte faimoasa si continua sa-l cuceresti leon ca sa il indepartezi de scorpia de ludmilla TE IUBESC CU DRAG FANA TA DRAGA MRIA-CLAUDIA. SUCCES. Personality She is usually very friendly and think about the good of others, and usually not telling the truth so as not to break your heart who would lie. A Violetta loves to sing, but usually stop doing things that relate to it not to disappoint her dad.Often confused with their experiences (especially love) because he has always lived enclosed, with a governess and traveling. To follow her dream of singing Violetta does behind his father. She loves to discover things about his mother and every day feels more influenced by the life of his mother. Relationships Leon and Thomas love her, but she don't know her choose. Her feels for Thomas are very strong, her feels for Leon are friendship. Germán Castillo Is her dad and always fight with her because he don't let her go to school,out, sing or fall in love. But nevertheless, Violetta loves him very much as well as her. María Saramego Was his mother. Violetta had always dreamed of finding something on it, and she did when she discovered that the attic was full of things about her, her clothes, announcements of his recitals and plays, and accessories.she passed away . Angeles Saramego is the aunt of violetta butshe doesn't know It she became her governess and the only person at home who understands and supports. in the recent episodes violetta discover that angie is her aunt. Jade Lafonted Violetta has never gotten along with Jade, because they do not agree that it is right for your father. Jade also hates Violetta because according to her stands between Germán. Olga Olga is a friend of Violetta she works in her house She prepares Violetta favorite food when she's not in the mood. Ramallo Ramallo is a friend of Vilu he works as bulter in her house he help with the Studio since Germán do not agree to let violetta sing. so he keeps her secret. Ludmila Ludmila hates Violetta since he saws her. she feels the same for her.A big complication is that Ludmila is a noob when she sees Tomas flirting with Violetta and often get even with her. Her bigger rival is Violetta because Tomas is in love with Violetta too. León León have a crush on Violetta. he always thinks he is a better choice because he says that Tomás always ends up hurting violetta's feelings and he doesn't comprend her . León and Violetta kiss in chapter 34 after that they started a relationship . he was the boyfriend of ludmila . he is a good guy later but at first he was selfish and arrogant but lately violetta change him for good . Francesca she is the best friend of Violetta. Francesca is in love with Tomás, and Violetta knew it . but she didnt want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomás for not betray their friendship butshe ends up knowing and making it very good way. Camila Torres it's a good friend of Violetta. Camilla helps Violetta with her love and follow what she likes.11:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC)11:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC)11:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC)~ 11:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC)11:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Maxi Maxi is one of the friends of Violetta. Likewise the rest of the people who know how wonderful it sings Violetta, the supports for it to be what you want to be. Tomas Tomas and Violetta are in deep love because Ludmila is jealous and try to keep her away from Tomás. Tomas loves Violetta , Ludmila is one ugly bitch girl in the study even though everyone knows it is not so unless she and Naty. Naty Since Naty is the henchman of Ludmila in everything, even to bother to Violetta, . Category:Aa Category:Main Characters Category:Qq